Keep 'em Handy
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: This is a story about Henry and Mandy a.k.a Handy, hence the title. Not that bad now, but will turn into mature content in the upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This is a story based on my two favorite lab rats. Henry and Mandy a.k.a "Handy". I'm sure I'm in a huge minority in thinking these two would make a good couple, but I dont' care. Maybe I can turn some of you into Handy fans. The first chapter is rather short, it's just an icebreaker. Please tell me if I should continue. I still have a few more chapters to upload, if I get enough reviews I'll write more and continue to post.

**Keep 'em Handy**

" Hey Mandy, you paged me, what's up?" asked Nick coming into the print lab.

" Uh, you know the drill." said Mandy. Nick looked around, crossed his arms, and began to sing.

' Oh Mandy, well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, Oh-"

" Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" asked Henry coming into the print lab. Nick turned around surprised.

" Um, no, what's up Henry?" asked Nick. Henry blinked and shook his head.

" Uh, I ran the samples you gave me, the victims BAC came back .35." said Henry. " At those levels, I doubt he was even able to walk, let alone drive a car. He would have been unconscious."

" Which brings me to my important find. The prints you found in the car on the seat adjuster, didn't' match the victim. They came back to a Ms. Tanja Spelding. She's in the system for a rape charge." said Mandy.

" Rape? If she was raped why was she in the system?" asked Nick.

" She was the rapist, and here's the biggy. Guess who her victim was?" asked Mandy.

" My vic, Ronald Palmer?" guessed Nick.

" Right-o, daddy-o" said Mandy handing Nick the results. " She was released on parole two months ago."

" So, can you say motive? Ex-con breaks free of jail, only to get the guy who sent her there drunk and incoherent, then drives him out to the middle of nowhere, crashes his car, and makes it look like a DUI. Looks like I'm off to get a warrant. Good job guys" said Nick dancing his way out of the print lab.

" What was that all about?" asked Henry stepping closer to Mandy.

" What?" asked Mandy stacking files on her work station.

" You know….that?" said Henry pointing in Nick's direction.

" He's a good singer. That's my favorite song. Why do you care anyway?" asked Mandy turning to Henry.

Henry backed up putting his hands in the air.

" I don't care." said Henry. Mandy raised her eyebrows. Henry put his arms down and crossed them behind his back. He looked down at the floor. " I, um, you-"

" What?" asked Mandy tilting her head.

" You……you did a good job. Keep it up Mandy." said Henry before turning and quickly walking out of the print lab.

" Thanks!" yelled Mandy down the hall. She watched Henry turn a corner before returning to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy pulled up to the crime lab and parked her car in her usual spot. She got out, grabbed her purse, and went inside. She greeted Judy like always, with a friendly hello, and made her way to the print lab.

" Hey Mandy" said Archie as he passed by the print lab.

" Hey" said Mandy sitting down at her station. She looked down at the stacks of papers on her desk. She took a deep breath and put on her lab jacket.

" Looks like your in for a long day." said Henry standing in the doorway holding a box of Cracker Jacks.

" Hey, yeah, I need some help. I've been swamped and can't seem to dig myself out of this hole I'm in." said Mandy shifting files around. Catherine came into the print lab and set down a stack of prints.

" I need you to run these for me. Call me with the results" said Catherine before walking straight out of the room.

" Sure, I'll add it to the stack. " said Mandy to herself. Henry popped a Cracker Jack in his mouth. Mandy let out a breath as she logged into the computer.

" You know, I can give you a hand if you want." said Henry " I have some extra time."

" Thanks, I wou-"

Henry's phone began to ring before Mandy could finish. He answered it and let out a breath. " Sure, I'll be there in a sec." Henry hung up and looked at Mandy. " Duty calls."

" Yeah…" said Mandy. Henry turned and started to walk out " ..you know, it's amazing that you never learned to share."

Henry turned and looked at Mandy confused.

" I like Cracker Jacks." said Mandy.

" What?" asked Henry. Mandy motioned towards the Cracker Jacks box in his hands.

" Oh, right, you want some?" asked Henry stepping closer to Mandy. Mandy held out her hand as Henry poured out the Cracker Jacks. A little, blue Cracker Jack ring fell out into her hand. Mandy looked up at Henry as he picked the ring up. " It's a whistle ring. I haven't seen one of these in a long time." Henry blew into the ring and a small whistle noise came out. Mandy smiled. Henry looked at Mandy.

" You should keep this. It's no Emerald diamond ring, but I think it complements your little ten-ies." said Henry handing Mandy the ring.

" Alright Lady-killer" said Mandy slipping the ring on her finger. Henry popped another Cracker Jack in his mouth and walked out of the room. Mandy smiled, turned back to her computer, and readied herself for a long day.


End file.
